truth or dare: bionic style
by RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo play truth or dare. What does Leo dare Chase into doing that has something to do with Bree's feelings for Chase?


** I got this idea when I started to read Chase and Bree fanfics. I started to ship this couple when I was at my grandparents' house and I started to watch Lab Rats on Disney XD and decided that Chase and Bree are made for each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did Chase and Bree would be going out already**

**B-R-E-E**

I hate being grounded. If you're wondering how we, yes 'we' as in me, Chase, Adam, and Leo, got grounded. The answer is that we said that we would only be out for an hour but we saw a movie that happened to be 2 hours long and so, yeah I'm stuck at home with my brothers for 2 weeks.

"Ugh I'm so bored. Has 2 weeks passed yet," Adam asked lamely.

"Of course 2 weeks have passed we're just sitting here because the lab is **so** comfortable," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, I'm going out," he said happily and got up.

"She was being sarcastic, Adam," Chase laughed.

"What's sarcasm?" he asked idiotically.

We faced palmed. "Hey, how about we play truth or dare, bionic style" Leo said with a stupid smile and had his arms up in a 'super hero' pose. "You don't have bionics, Leo," I said. "I know, but let's play," he said in the same fashion. We stared at him and all said "Ok".

"I'll go first, Bree truth or dare?" Leo said

"Dare," she replied.

"Ok, Bree I dare you to run all the way to the school and back in 2seconds or less," he dared.

"That's the best you can do?" I asked.

"Just do it, women!" he said a bit too loud. I rolled my eyes and speeded to school and then back. "1.5 seconds," Chase laughed. "Nooooo," Leo yelled while sinking to the ground on his knee. "What," I asked. "You see, Bree, while you were gone Leo and I bet to see how long it would take you," Chase answered me instead of Leo because I don't think he was capable of doing so because he was still on ground crying.

"Anyways, Chase truth or dare," I asked.

"Dare," he said slowly. "Ok, I dare you to prank Tasha with you bionics," I said. He shrugged and walked out of the lab to go and prank Tasha. We waited for about 10 minutes only to hear a scream and laughter from Chase. When he came back he was laughing his head off. "Ok, Leo truth or dare," he asked between breaths. "Truth," he said simply. "Do you really have a crush on Janelle," he asked. "Is it that obvious," he half squeaked and half asked.

"Yup," we all answered except Adam because he was trying to figure out truth or dare is. "Bree truth or dare," he asked me. "Truth," I didn't want him to make me do another stupid dare. "Do you still like Owen," he asked like his life depended on it.

"No," I said a bit suspiciously. "Then who do you like," he asked. Chase looked at me too answer like his life depended on it. I can't tell Leo with Chase in the room because I have a crush on him. Yes I have a crush on him, so what? Ok so maybe we are related but that's on a 50% chance right.

"I can't answer that because I can only answer one question and, Leo, truth or dare," I said smartly. "Dare," he said while glaring at me. "I dare you to ask Janelle out on Monday," I smirked. "Bu, But-," he started. "No buts,"I smirked. He glared and said, "Chase, truth or dare". "Dare," he said a bit too confidently.

He smiled and laughed evilly and said, "Chase, I dare you to kiss Bree on the lips". "What!" we basically yelled. "Yup, you heard me so get kissing already," he smirked. I felt like I was going to faint. Chase was going to kiss me. Aw who was I kidding, he's just doing it to get it over with. He stood up, walked over to me, and pressed his lips to mine.

It felt perfect. Yeah sure it was a dare but it still felt perfect. Chase hasn't pulled back yet ad I wondered why. We pull away when air became necessary.

I looked at him and he looked at me. The rest of the night went by and we never stopped looking at each other even when Leo kept on annoying us until we had to go to bed in our capsules.

**Ok sorry for the lame ending I had to do it because my mom is bugging me to get of the laptop. And sorry for the lame kiss it was my first story with a kiss. There is going to be a sequal. So, yeah please review. :) **


End file.
